1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, or more particularly, to an information processing system in which a display unit moves between given positions.
2. Description of Related Art
With the recent advancement of an information system and its peripheral technologies, various information processing equipment has been developed. Now that the infrastructure of the information system that is a communications network such as an optical fiber network is completed, bidirectional transmission represented by the Internet is expected to be exploited fully. A feasible working mode of hardware of bidirectional transmission in which a communications facility of a personal computer with a display is used to make a connection to a communications line has already been implemented in part of the world, and is expected to evolve fruitfully in the future.
By the way, in bidirectional transmission using a personal computer, at least four different kinds of processing are needed: first processing which includes retrieving or obtaining a still image, color motion picture, character information, voice information, or the like desired by a user at the user's own charge by handling a keyboard, mouse, or the like of the personal computer and by paying a fee proportional to a line use time over a communications line, and then displaying the image or characters on a display screen and outputting the voice; second processing which includes inputting the thus obtained specific information to a magneto-optical disk unit or hard disk of the personal computer, or an external storage means such as a floppy disk unit; third processing which includes recording the desired image information on recording paper by means of a printer or copier so as to produce a hard copy; and fourth processing sending the still image, color motion picture, character information, voice information, or the like desired by the user to a partner.
By making the first to fourth processing feasible, the bidirectional transmission using a personal computer can be implemented in a data base retrieving system, facsimile system, color motion picture transmission/reception system, TV telephony system, TV conference system, factory management system, or the like. Multimedia communication of its original meaning can be realized.
Assuming that the first to fourth processing is carried out using a personal computer with a display, the first processing which includes accessing the Internet by handling a keyboard or mouse after making a connection to a communications line, receiving a desired image and voice, and displaying the image and outputting the voice, and the second processing which includes inputting the obtained given image and voice to an external storage unit such as a CD-ROM storage unit, can be carried out by assigning an image memory to an external storage means of a large storage capacity normally included in a personal computer. Therefore, the first and second processing can be carried out by, for example, one personal computer placed on a desktop.
However, for the remaining third processing which includes recording desired image information on recording paper so as to produce a hard copy, a separate color printer or copier is needed. It is therefore required to preserve an installation area. Moreover, for the fourth processing which includes sending a still image, motion picture, character information, voice information, or the like desired by a user to a partner, a video camera or still camera having a facility for converting image information into a digital image signal, an image reader such as a scanner capable of reading an original, and a microphone are needed.
As a result, when a personal computer is used as described above, since a color printer or copier is needed for carrying out the third processing and, a video camera or still camera, image reader, and microphone are needed for carrying out the fourth processing, a considerably large installation area is required. Moreover, the work of preparing these units individually and installing them must be processed. The bidirection transmission using a personal computer is therefore not feasible in practice.
Assuming that a personal computer with a display to be installed on a desktop is used, all operations are carried out by handling a keyboard or mouse, thus a beginner may find the handling annoying. Moreover, since the computer is installed on a desktop, a user must take a seat to handle the keyboard or mouse. Another working area to be occupied by a chair must be preserved.
If a flat-panel display having a flat display plane, which is locked in a variable inclination unit capable of varying an inclination thereof with respect to the top of a main unit of a system in back-and forth directions of the main unit and which is operated when touched directly, is installed and driven between a maximum inclination position and minimum inclination position, a compact and convenient system with improved handling efficiency can be configured.
However, for to realize the variable inclination unit, since a flat bed scanner for carrying out the fourth processing is located on the top of the main unit of a system, the flat-panel display unit must move above the scanner when guided and driven between the maximum inclination position and minimum inclination position. When the flat-panel display unit is located at the maximum inclination position, a platen can be opened or closed, and an image can be input using the scanner. When the flat-panel display unit is located at any position other than the maximum inclination position, the platen cannot be opened or closed and input using the scanner becomes impossible. In a composite machine capable of coping with multimedia communication, the use frequency of a scanner is low relative to those of diverse facilities. Even if the use frequency of a scanner is rather high, when a flat-panel display unit is positioned at an angle of maximum inclination, the scanner becomes usable. Once such a flat-panel display unit can be designed to be guided or driven between a maximum inclination position and minimum inclination position, an information processing system excellent in visibility and human engineering for normal use can be provided.
Moreover, since a flat-panel display unit itself has a large weight, a proportional driving force is applied to guide and drive the flat-panel display unit. When the flat-panel display unit is driven with the platen open, the flat-panel display unit and platen come into contact mutually. This may invite breakage or destruction of the platen or main unit of an information processing system.
The foregoing composite machine capable of coping with multimedia communication has come to be used as a public terminal placed in a public space such as a city hall, station, or event hall owing to a bidirectional transmission facility thereof to be linked to a communications line of a public network or the like. In such a case, a manager of the composite machine who maintains or manages the main unit does not always stay nearby but is engaged in maintenance when needed.
When the composite machine is installed in such a public space, the main unit thereof is locked. However, since a scanner or the like is located on the top of the main unit, even if the composite machine is unused, the scanner may be tinkered with and then broken and eventually, it may malfunction.
Moreover, there is the problem that when input handling is not performed, if various information such as publicity or advertisement is displayed on the flat-panel display unit of the composite machine, unless the display unit is located at the maximum inclination position, the display unit becomes invisible to the surroundings.